Love Club
by Vixennette
Summary: "If you love southern women, raise your glass. If not, raise your standards." the tale of a group of belles at a sex retreat. A short little something to get me in a groove.
1. Chapter I

Hey all! I posted this last night, and I was hella confused. If you've already read this chapter nothing has really changed just went back in and added a page break that disappeared when it was uploaded. This story won't be that long. 5 chapters at the most, but you never know.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, the franchise, or anything else that I can get sued for. I'm a broke college student!

Ali parker, Virginia Hamilton, Steve dublanica, for some of the quotes used in this chapter

Enjoy all!

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the Love Club, I'm Dr. Burrows and I will be facilitating this week of sinful paradise. I'd like for you to introduce yourselves. Yes, I know many of you have already gotten to know each other during the little mixer portion but I don't want you guys to pigeonhole yourselves. This process is to get out of you comfort zone and broaden your horizons. So without further ado, ladies?"

"I'm Ashton and I'm from the South where, everyone pulls over to let a funeral procession pass. We don't have fireflies, we got lightnin' bugs. Taters are mandatory while shoes are not. Y'all is a proper noun, ain't is a word. Chicken is fried and biscuits come with gravy. Sweet tea is the house wine. Shopping carts are buggies. You never disrespect your elders, we talk to strangers, we wave a lot. And we love pearls, porches, and peanuts, and blessin' hearts."

"Well it looks like Sharpay done said it all about the south! My name is Kelsi and I'm southern born and southern bred."

"I'm guessing that you four are friends and are from the south? As a doctor I can make those kinds of assumptions because I'm smart." He said with a quirk to his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm right aren't I? I knew it! Please do continue, you ladies are fascinating."

"I'm a Southern Belle, class with sass. And everywhere I go I bring a little southern hospitality with me."

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm from New Mexico, will you explain this 'southern hospitality' we don't seem to have it where I'm from."

"What, pray tell, is your name?" she asked.

"Troy."

"Well darlin, it's not a tangible thing, but an attitude which has been ingrained in southerners forever. It's a feeling of being sincerely welcomed as a guest or a long lost friend; a way of life that lets people be as warm as the climate. It's an easiness in speaking with total strangers or anyone, a unique friendliness encompassing the whole way of life in the Deep South. It's not something one does; it's the way one is."

"How about you peaches?" the aforementioned little lady regarded him behind a mask of faint intrigue. The nerve of him to think he could call her names. **Well I'll be.**

"Sorry sugah, but men only call me peaches when we get nasty."

"Is that right? Will we be getting nasty then?"

"Isn't that the whole point of this retreat, sweetheart? Your little lady is sitting over there waiting for you though."

"Baby I ain't come with nobody, but I'm not leaving here without getting a taste of you."

"I do declare!"

"Sweet lord, he knows what he's doing. I swear Taylor that man is giving you the eyes. He wants you bad girl. He's undressed you several times with his eyes I can bet money on it." Sharpay said. Taylor looked up to find that yes his eyes were on her, and there was no shame in his game at being caught. He has some nerve, unabashedly staring at her. Purposefully making his perusal of her body known. And goodness it made her hot.

That man was very much eyeing her and spent the rest of the introductions as well as this quick break eyeing her. It was as if he were the predator and she the prey, he followed her every movement through the room.

"I'm going to just get this out the way; you need to stay away from Chad okay. He's mine-"

"You ain't got the good sense God gave you do you?" Gabriella asked. "Honey he flat out said he didn't come here with anybody."

"But he's leaving with me. Is that understood? Good. This was a great little chat."

The group watched her as she made her way to the man of her choice, her catlike grace seemed to have mesmerized him and his eyes quickly followed her movements towards him.

"I think you were wrong Shar. He's fickle. He was watching me to make her jealous. And it seems like the plan worked."

"Hold your horses now Tay, I know what I saw. That man wants you. The fire in his eyes was all for you. And come hell or high water he's going to have you before the weeks out." Taylor rolled her eyes, she could do better than that schmuck. There was nothing better than knowing you could have the pick of the room, and the room was ripe for the picking.

Her friends seem to have already set their eyes on a few certain gentlemen, which left the rest of the population for her to nibble, and suckle on. Especially one beautiful Latin eye candy, who has definitely been giving her the eyes, she couldn't wait to get a taste of him and all his Latin fire. All that was left was to get through dinner, and then it would her and him under the thatched roof of his bungalow, making temperatures rise.

"To conclude this evening, dinner will be served in the dining room and I've already chosen your dining companions and topic of conversation for the evening. Tables of eight are set around the room, find your names and enjoy!"

Smiling as she made her way around the room with the men she made eye contact with, Taylor tried to portray the persona of a sexy vixen who was ready to mingle. But the truth of the matter was that she was tired of being on display. She wanted a bath and just to lie in bed. To think this retreat was two weeks long! She breathed a sigh of relief when she found her name at a table where her friends were already seated, only to have dread crawl down her spine when she realized who else was sitting with them.

Upon her arrival at the table the gentleman—and she is using gentleman loosely—all stood, smiling politely at her. The devil with the sexy smile had the nerve to pull out the seat next to him. Everything he seemed to do just really cooked her grits. No matter how nice or respectful he was acting, after that little stunt at the introductions, Dahlia knew Dorian was nothing but trouble. Trouble with a capital T.

"Evenin' ma'am." He whispered in her ear. "I do hope you don't mind sitting next to me."

"This is fine. Just make sure you keep your hands to yourself." With that devilish twinkle in his eyes, he made a show of placing his hands in his lap.

"So, are we ready to look in our envelope and see what are topic of conversation is for tonight?"

"Hurry up Zeke!"

"Sex… I think we should've seen that one coming." He said to the laughing group. The sexual tension simmering around them was stronger than the gulf winds of a category five hurricane. "What does…how are we supposed to start this? I don't want to have sex anymore-

"Ezekiel Baylor! You didn't just say that!"

"Chad if you'd let me finish before interrupting. Like I was saying I'm tired of having meaningless sex. I want to start making love. Don't get me wrong I love rough, fast sex, like the next guy, but I want slow, soft, toe curling lovemaking now."

"If your lovemaking isn't rough, you're doing it wrong. If you love them fuck them like you hate them." Sharpay said. "It keeps the relationship fun don't you think?"

"This love thing is the root of all evil. It's like an added pressure to every relationship. I've had it up to here with women trying to force my hand to put a ring on it. Why would I take on that added stress?"

"Love isn't stressful. The women you bring into your life are stressful Chad."

"Shut up Troy. Sex is easy. Sex is fun. It's when titles are placed on it, that it gets bad. All women regardless of what they say are looking to get married. I'm not the one."

"I'm married. My husband is coming in in a few days actually. And I'll have you know married sex is great. We got married out of high school, which was about 10 years ago, and our sex drive hasn't dwindled in the least. We have sex at least three times a week. But I know marriage isn't for everyone, Taylor here for example has been saying since we were in our preteen years that she was never getting married and she doesn't seem any less happy for it. Looks like she's the female version of you Chad."

Taylor looked up from her plate to have the eyes of everyone on her. Her friends did this to her quite a bit. They knew when provoked anything can happen. And knowing them, well Kelsi especially when she issued a challenge those around her were set for a show.

"For all those men who say, 'why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free.' Here's an update for you. Nowadays 80% of women are against marriage, why? Because women realize it's not worth buying an entire pig, just to get a little sausage."

"You must be shopping at the wrong market Peaches."

"And you must be going to the wrong farm, sugah."

"Well we're both here now, how are we to remedy our mutual plights?"

"I'm meeting Carlos later tonight he'll be sure to satisfy. I'll let you know how it goes."

"How kind of you to think of me. But Peaches you and I both know that he won't. But if it makes you feel better to dream, by all means dream of me."

"You wish Sweetheart. I'm capable of handling my own. I don't need your help getting off."

"Don't tease me if you can't please me."

"It's not that I can't please you, it's more that I won't please you, Chad."

"I like the way you say my name. You just sealed your fate Peaches."

"How? What are you talking about?"

"Seduction."

"But seduction isn't making someone do what they don't want to do-"

"Seduction is enticing someone into doing what they secretly want to do already."

"If I wanted you, I could have you. Southern women are extremely good at getting what they want."

"I never chase, I replace. Remember that Peaches. Have a great night with Carlos."

"Your attempt to dismiss me was cute. I'm sorry but you seem to have mistaken me for a woman who will take your shit, Chad. I'll leave when I'm ready."

"I think that's enough from y'all tonight. I need a drink after that, anyone else?"

* * *

Review


	2. Chapter II

Here's the second part. Again this will only be about 5 chapters long. So with that the gangs relationships will be happening very quickly.

I don't own the franchise, the characters, or the lovely quote by Michael Faudet. I was inspired by a book I'm currently reading for a scene towards the end.

* * *

Chapter 2

He wasn't really an asshole. Honest. It's just that Taylor confused him. Women never say no to him. He could picture them in bed, in the ocean, in the sand, hell just about anywhere with a flat surface. He wanted her like he needed to breathe. His almost instantaneous attraction to her was like a quiet storm, it just crept up on him. Not that he was mad or anything, she was lively, her candle burned hotter and brighter than any other woman in the room. And like a moth to a flame he was mesmerized. He couldn't seem to get enough of her.

Taylor drew him to her without even doing anything. Pretense didn't mix well with her. She was all real all the time, and maybe that was why he was so hooked on her after just a few hours in the same room as her. She saw through his act. It was refreshing to know that a woman wasn't expecting to be wined and dined before hitting the sack.

Just this morning at the group session she said, "Romance is all well and good, but… it's just that I am not in the mood for whispered sweet nothings or your fingers running softly through my hair. What I want, more than anything, is for you to treat me like your own personal sex doll…"

He'd been stunned when she spoke. Taylor right then and there shattered ever illusion he may have had about her. Every thought dismantled until they were nothing. He'd thought he had her figured out and then, all hell broke loose inside of him.

"Don't kiss me—make me bite my lip."

He could've pounced on her right then and there, and it was possible she knew that. Because when their eyes connected he saw the desire in them. The desire for him. Her breathing became shallow, her pupils were dilated, she was ready for him. Regardless of what happened last night between them she was open and receptive to him at that moment. But he blew it. Unintentionally, but blow it he did. And just like that he saw the desire cool till it was no more. Gone was the woman who was ready to mate with him in public, and back was that cool façade of a southern lady.

Now he knew he had an in, just had to play his cards right. He would have her. Never has he wanted to be with a woman as much as he wanted to be with Taylor. The woman in her was calling to the man in him to mate. Over and over and over again.

Chad knew few things when it came to pleasuring a lady and he couldn't wait to taste the sweet nectar of his little peach.

"I want you all to sit facing each other. Relax your body, relax your mind, this exercise is to allow you to be comfortable in your skin and with your thoughts. You don't have to sit in silence if you so choose. Let's just remember to keep this soothing and calm."

Chad looked over at Dr. Burrows and then back to Taylor, this would be a trying exercise. He for one did not need anyone looking deep into his psyche, especially not the woman who seemed to be skinning him alive with her gaze.

"Afternoon Peaches." He said.

She looked at him with disdain. No, they weren't having that they had made progress this morning and there was no way he was allowing them to go back to being enemies.

"I said good afternoon. You will answer me woman."

"Mind your manners, Chad. That's not how you talk to a lady."

"Ma'am I'll talk to you anyway I see fit. How are you doing today? How are you feeling? Are you sore? Do you need me to run you a bath? I saw the way you were walking this morning, looks like he fulfilled what you told me he would, but he didn't take care of you after. That's not how you treat a lady."

"I was fit to be tied last night." Stay cool Chad she's making conversation and not biting your head off. Don't say anything stupid. "I reckon no one has ever told him, but I wanted to be like, hey Mr. Impatient, how about you go down a water slide while it isn't wet, maybe then you'll understand why foreplay is so important! I was mad as a wet hen!"

He didn't know if he should laugh or not. Her plight wasn't funny at all, but the southern colloquialisms are about ready to have him in stitches. She smiled at him and the heavens opened.

"I'm so sorry Peaches, my offer still stands though."

"Don't get too big for your britches, we aren't friends all of a sudden. I've just been keeping that in all morning and I was gonna blow."

"How do you like your kisses?"

"Hard, and fast.."

"I believe we can be silent now."

"You really are tryin' my last nerve. What are you doin'?"

"Shutting you up with a hard kiss that leaves you breathless, shaky, trembling, and wanting."

* * *

She loved three things—a joke, a glass of wine, and a handsome man. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on who she was talking to at the time, Chad provided all three, that afternoon. She'd gone back to her room to relax before dinner. When he just showed up a lovely set up for a light picnic. He must have talked to one of her friends to know that she was an avid wine drinker and collector, to have shown up with a lovely Pinot Auxerrois.

He even had beautiful Cajun spread for them to eat. And to her shock they had great time together. Chad was quite the pleasant fellow. He made her laugh till the point of tears on many occasions that afternoon.

It wasn't hard to lay back in her bed now and think about the afternoon, pleasant as it was. He was a great conversationalist, even when it got a little hot between them he would trudge through. While he was adult enough to handle his sexual attraction to her, she was not adult enough to handle hers. He had the juiciest pair of lip she'd ever seen on any man, and she wanted them on her, licking, suckling, kissing… It was all she could do to follow the conversation.

If it wouldn't have given him a heart attack she would've dropped her panties and caressed herself to completion. Just the thought of what she wanted him to do to her had her unconsciously moving her hands to her hardened nipples.

Chad liked to think he had the will of steel. But the moment Taylor licked her lips and brought her hands to her breasts he knew his will was about as strong as playdoh. There was no chance he could continue to sit there and have an educated conversation, while she fondled herself, and he sat there like a fool. There was no way he could concentrate on anything with a raging hard-on and everything the woman in front of him did…pleasuring herself, had him ready to lay her down and have his way with her.

The best course of action was to excuse himself and talk during dinner that night or during breakfast the next morning, he thought after a quick look at his lap. Rising quickly, Chad moved towards the sliding doors of the porch. He was at the door when he heard it… the quick breathing of a woman about to reach her peak. He had a choice to make, stay and miss out or be a gentleman.

Chad spun around and slammed right into Taylor. The impact of the collision sent her barreling to the ground. Instinctively, he grabbed hold of her arms to steady her.

"I didn't see you behind me. You okay?"

She nodded. "Where are you going?"

He looked down at her upturned face. Her lips were slightly parted and he could feel the warmth of her breath.

"Taylor, I have to go. I didn't come here for this tonight."

"I don't want you to leave." She said softly.

"Truth is, I don't want to either. All I can think about is how much I want…"

She silenced him with a brief touch of her fingertips to his mouth. "Show me."

Chad swore hoarsely under his breath and clasped a handful of her hair. Pulling her to him, he captured her moth in a kiss that was long and deep. He finally had the luxury to savor her sweet taste and feel her tongue mingling with his. She moaned deep in her throat. One of her hands cradled the back of his neck and the other drifted down to his butt, both brought him closer until his body was flush with hers. That move made it unmistakably clear. She wanted him just as badly.

He ground his erection against her and she arched forward. Chad could feel her taut nipples, the same ones she was just caressing, against his chest, he tore his mouth from hers. As if she sensed his next move, Taylor pulled at the sleeves of her camisole, until her orange lace bra was exposed. Chad stared down and sucked in a sharp breath. He loved them with his eyes before allowing his hands to touch her bare skin. Soft, just like he imagined

Cupping her breast in his palms, Chad balanced their delectable weight in his hands as he smoothed his thumbs over her beaded nipples. He leaned in and kissed the top of her breast not covered by sexy orange bra, running the tip of his tongue among the scalloped edge where lace met skin.

His hands explored her breast while his lips kissed a path to the pulse point on her throat he'd spent the last few days dreaming about. The sweet spot thumped against his mouth as the scent of her perfume mingled with her unique scent, consumed him.

"Chad." She gasped. The sound of his name burst through the haze holding him under, and reluctantly he pulled away. He closed his eye to rally his strength before taking a step backward. His cock twitched in protest.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Is this what you really want? We can go back to being strangers."

She nodded.

"Say it."

Her eyes never left his face as she palmed his heavy erection. He locked his knees to keep from falling.

"I want you to do what you promised." With all the blood he had rushing to his nether regions Chad couldn't very well remember his name let alone promises he made.

"What was that?"

Releasing him, Taylor moved back to her seat on the porch and unclasped her bra. Chad gulped as he watched her big, beautiful breast bounce free from their confinement. His mouth went dry at the sight of them. She let the straps slip off her shoulders before removing it and flinging it to the ground.

"You promised to take my breath away, make my skin feel like electricity and leave me feeling dizzy and drunk."

* * *

The sun was setting, and Chad was snuggled under against her under the blankets. He stirred but the pull of sleep was too strong. He deserved his rest, he rode her hard all afternoon, her screams of passion echoing against the walls.

Chad was hers now. After that marathon love session, she wasn't given him up for the rest of the week. As if he read her mind, he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"You're up."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sated."

"That's good to hear. I'll be right back Peaches."

Taylor watched as he disappeared into the bathroom, and set about picking up their clothes. She followed the trail all the way to the back porch.

"Taylor, come here."

"In a minute!" Chad made up the distance between them, resplendent in his naked form, and picked her up caveman-style and tossed her over his shoulder. "Hey! What are you doing?"

He gave her a playful smack on her backside. "Don't fight me woman.

Chad strode purposefully towards the bathroom. She giggled a she kicked her legs and pummeled his back with her fists. "Put me down!"

He set her down in the bathroom. She gasped in shock, he set up a beautiful oasis right here, just for her.

"Get in. Let the water relax your muscles. I'll be back be in a few."

"Join me."

* * *

Review


End file.
